A months journey
by Bakinra
Summary: A short fallow up on A journey of surprises, where Laruni and Rushai have been traveling for a month. Rushai has been giving Laruni, who claims to be his brother, the cold shoulder and he reflects the past and his situation now. This is just to let people get to know my other OC Rushai, so I hope you'll enjoy.


How long had it been by now? Rushai asked himself while he trekked behind the blond man, scowling at the back of his head. He had, by now started wearing a black leather jacket with flame decorations. An Idea by this strange man that kept saying they were brothers. A month, yes, that's right, it had been a month since he started fallowing this man. Rushai would have sighed, hadn't it been for the fact he didn't want more piercing than he had already been given. Laruni had decided that anytime Rushai tried fighting back, he would forcefully be pierced. Rushai shuddered slightly at the thought. The first time he had been so shocked over the fact that Laruni had been able to overpower him so easily. He had never tried that before and it wasn't something he particularly found fun either. His horns, tail and wings all adorned rings from those encounters and he hated them but anytime he tried getting rid of them, the blond man would just replace them and smirk at him. The brunet boy looked to the side and took in his new surroundings. No more snow, like the village he came from. There where forest now, and he had to admit he liked it. Although he didn't feel good about walking around the few towns they had come into. He had expected that people would regard his demeanor as odd or scary even. That's how it was at his home town.  
>It had been a while since the two brothers had spoken. Rushai didn't really mind walking in silence at longer spans of time and tended to just let any conversation Laruni tried to stir up, fall flat to the ground. It seemed to bug the blond and the younger male loved it. Laruni seemed to not understand that it was a sneaky way of revenge from Rushai until now that is. It had become night and the two had stopped at an inn for the night. Laruni had paid for one room with two beds and as he again tried at conversation he only got a grunt and a bad excuse from the younger man but instead of just responding with a grunt of his own like he had done all the other times, Laruni got up from his place on one of the beds and kicked the bed Rushai had been sprawled on over, before then kneeling down and grabbing Rushai's hair, pulling his head from the floor and growling at him. "You... Stop fucking doing what ever your doing and start acting like a man, instead of a bitch..." He hissed out before shoving his face into the floor roughly. Rushai put his hands on the floor trying to push himself of the wood but Laruni just seemed to add a little more force in his hold to stop him. There it was again. The feeling of being overpowered that made Rushai break into a cold sweat every time. God, how he hated it. "Now... Next time I fucking speak to you, you either respond properly to me or fucking fight me you little cunt!" Another pissed go hiss came from the demon before he let go of Rushai and walked camly over to his own bed. Rushai layed still breathing a little harder from his elevated puls before pushing the bed of himself carefully to not break anything and getting up. He looked at his 'brother' with wide eyes trying to muster up a good comeback but turned back to the bed to flip it upright again. Laruni had casually started removing his clothes and Rushai didn't want to argue with a naked man, especially not IF said man was his actual brother. Throwing of his boots and shrugging of his coat he threw himself onto the bed and sighed slightly.<br>Rushai laid quietly awake listening to the mans breathing while looking up at the ceiling with unblinking eyes. He had now been in a staring contest for twenty minutes with the ceiling, something he knew most humans weren't capable of. He wondered slightly how his dad was doing, why Laruni wanted to meet with his mother and how she was doing. See, he knew where she was, he even knew how to contact her but there was no way in hell or heaven, that he would tell Laruni. Sure, she had left his dad and him but she wasn't a human and she had even offered Rushai to come along until he felt ready to be alone. He hadn't though. Because he didn't want to leave his dad alone. Not even if that meant he had to be hidden away from the village. Rushai had only been out in the village once and that had ended badly. Stone throwing, name calling, hell even a couple of curses where thrown at him. His mother had gotten him home fast after that and his dad had taken care of covering it up. Rushai wasn't allowed to go out after that, and he really didn't want to either. At home he had a great dad and a loving mother, they loved each other a lot and him just as much. So it had shocked and hurt him and his father when his mother had said she was leaving since she had grown bored of the family life. His dad had been heart broken and it had been a struggle for a while but soon they had found a rhythm to their daily life and after that it didn't take long for his mother to write to him.  
>Rushai lifted a hand to look at it. God he hated them. His hands, his horns and his tail. If only he could make them go away he could have lived normally with his dad, erh, well until Laruni came and literally dragged his ass out in the cold. He moved his tail up to his hands to look at it closer. He kind of remembered a time where he had actually tried to cut into it. All good that did him was a scissor getting stuck in it, a lot of pain and firm scolding. His parents had never cared that he had these features. Rushai did though. Even now he hated it. Red clawed hands. Red bat wings too small to fly with. A tail that got tangled or cut in things. Yeah... Practical. Really. His whole being was a joke. He turned himself unto his side and used one arm as a pillow, looking out the window mindlessly. Another thing he hated was Laruni, because he took him away from his dad for no reason at all... But... He was also the only reason that he actually got to see the outside and people who wouldn't hate him for no good reasons. So in a way he was thankful of the bastard... A moan came from the blonde and Rushai's eyes shifted to the corner of his eyes. "Fuck... Your fucking... Tight... Bitch..." The man had barely whispered it but Rushai's sensitive ears picked it up clear as day and his face flooded with blood. The hell was he dreaming about? With that Rushai made a mental note of always knocking when entering a place the man should have been alone... Just in case...<p> 


End file.
